Poem to a Horse
by Cosmic1
Summary: Usagi's unhappy with Mamoru, her pot addicted boyfriend. A song fic to Poem to a Horse by Shakira! Rated R for course language and brief adult themes. And a bit of Mamoru bashing added in!


Poem to a Horse  
  
An AE song-fic by Cosmic  
  
Hey all! Well I was listen to my Shakira CD, which I do quite often, and decided to write a fic for #9, Poem to a Horse. I love that song! So here goes! Enjoy! Comments/rants/raves to cosmic@sailormoonfanclub.net. Please review! Oh, and this has a bit of Mamoru bashing. Rated R for course language, and brief adult themes. Oh and a few notes! I actually do know of a DJ called DJ Mix 'n Zip. It's a pretty screwed up name if you ask me, but hey! What can I do?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or the lyrics to Poem to a horse. I wish I did but I don't… What a shame!  
  
  
  
Usagi sat on her couch sobbing. She looked through the strands of blond hair hanging in front of her face to the clock on the wall, cursing under her breath. The phone on the coffee table in front of her rang and she pounced on it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Usagi felt her temper flare. Not only was she pissed off at her boyfriend on the line, she hated it when he called her babe. "Dammit Mamoru! Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to pick me up three hours ago. When you took the car, you said you'd pick me up at five for dinner. It's now eight, and if you don't get your ass over here right now, I'm going to be late! And don't call me babe!"  
  
"Look babe-"  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
"Hell Usagi! Lighten up! Don't be such a tight assed bitch. I just ran into some friends and I lost track of time."  
  
Usagi glared at the phone wishing her boyfriend was here so she could strangle him. "Mamoru Chiba! Stop wasting my time and get your fucking ass over here now! Or you can go to hell and I hope you can sleep there too, because if you're not here in five minutes, you won't be sleeping here!" Usagi slammed the phone down and stalked into the bathroom to fix her smeared make-up. That man drove her wild sometimes, and lately it was most of the time.  
  
  
  
"Bitch!" Mamoru swore as he hung up the phone. Then he took the joint from Motoki and took a long drag as the other guys looked at him.  
  
"Well? What did the lady want?" Motoki asked.  
  
Mamoru passed the pot along and shrugged. "The damn bitch wants me home. Now."  
  
Yuuchiro snorted. "You're not gonna let her order you around, are you?" When Mamoru didn't say anything he laughed again. "You're so whipped!"  
  
Mamoru glared at his friend. "Fuck off. The only reason I'm going to listen is because if I don't, I won't be getting any tonight. And nobody can fuck like Usagi."  
  
  
  
Usagi jumped in the car and curled her nose in distaste. "Mamoru, you've been smoking again haven't you?"  
  
Mamoru sighed and pulled out of the apartments' parking lot and onto the road. "The Lily Society, right?"  
  
Usagi stared at him. "Yes. Now answer my question."  
  
Mamoru groaned. "Usagi! I don't see why it matters."  
  
"You've been smoking a lot lately Mamo-chan. I hate it. I want you to quit."  
  
"Usa-ko, it's my life and my body, and-"  
  
"And your brain cells you're destroying! Mamoru! You can't replace those!" Look what's happening to you. You're lazy, pig headed, forgetful, and harder to get along with. We fight so much now. Ever since you started hanging out with those guys and started smoking."  
  
"Usagi! I don't want to hear it that shit right now. If you didn't make such a fuss we wouldn't fight. It's my life! So just take a fucking break from telling me how to run my damn life. I'm over 21 and I'm older than you!"  
  
"Then start acting like it! Drugs are illegal, no matter what your age!"  
  
"Caffeine isn't."  
  
"But pot is and that's what you're smoking!"  
  
"Fuck off Usagi! Stop bitching to me!"  
  
'Mamoru… How can you talk to me like-"  
  
"We're here," Mamoru said shortly as he pulled up to the curb in front of the popular club, where Usagi was performing. Usagi waited for him to park but when it obvious he wasn't going to, she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You're not going to come and watch me sing?"  
  
Mamoru glared at her. "No, after all this I really don't want to! I'm going home and getting the guys together."  
  
Usagi stared at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. His face softened. "Usa-ko," he said as gently as he could manage.  
  
"Go to hell Mamoru!" she spat at him. Mamoru's anger grew again.  
  
"I'm already there Usagi! I live with you, remember?" With that he pulled away and onto the road, leaving a stunned and saddened Usagi staring at his tire marks on the cement.  
  
  
  
Usagi locked the apartment door behind her and took off her shoes. She was tired after singing for three hours straight and wanted to take a bath and go to bed. But noise from the sitting room told her that it might not happen very soon. So did the smell wafting toward her. How can they smoke in my apartment? She cautiously walked down the hall and stood at the entrance to the room to find Mamoru, Motoki, Yuuchiro, Kunzite, and Jedite all staring at her. She then looked around her carefully decorated sitting room in dismay. Everything was dirty, joint littered the floor and furniture, as well as burn marks and ashes. Beer cans were everywhere and she stared at one that was spilling beer onto her pale blue carpet with huge eyes. That would take forever to get out. The TV was on to some XXX movie and popcorn was littered over everything. A bag of chips sat on the coffee table and chip crumbs were all over the floor and tabletop.  
  
"Hey Babe!" Mamoru said walking over and slapping her butt. "Have fun at the club?"  
  
Usagi tore her eyes away from her destroyed room to Mamoru in shock. He was totally plastered and she was unable to speak.  
  
Mamoru smirked. "No? That's ok babe. You can join our little party." He slid his hand down the front of her skirt and squeezed her mound. Usagi gasped and then stiffened as his other hand traced down her neck and the outline of her breasts. Mamoru laughed. "You do want to join, dontcha. I can tell." His hand started kneading her right boob as the other pushed away her panties and stuck a finger up inside her. "We can share her after she performs for us," he said smirking as he turned tot he other guys behind him. He then turned back to Usagi and grinned. "She'll enjoy it." He leaned over her and licked the side of her face, laughing. Usagi angrily pulled away, finally able to move.  
  
"You bastard!!!" she shrieked, slapping him across the face. "What the heck is wrong with you Mamoru? Don't do this to me!"  
  
Mamoru tenderly touched the red hand print on his cheek and then turned on Usagi. "You Bitch!!!" he roared as he backhanded her, sending her flying into the hallway's wall behind her. Usagi stared at him as tear filled her eyes, her hand going up to her face in shock. Mamoru stared at her, breathing hard. Suddenly, realization hit him and he was sober.  
  
"Oh my god Usagi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't! Usa-ko… Please believe me! Never again…"  
  
Usagi looked at him and then his friends, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I want you to leave. All of you," she said gasping. "Just get out of here! Now!" She ran down the hallway and locked herself in the bathroom. Mamoru stared after her and then turned to the guys. He ushered them out and then stared at the room as if just seeing it. It was a disaster area. He turned off the TV and threw out the joints and beer cans. He started vacuuming and then sprayed the beer stains and burn marks, hoping to be able to get them out. Then he walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently.  
  
"Usa-ko?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Usa-ko, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, and I know it doesn't matter now but it's true. I feel awful."  
  
"So do I…"  
  
"Usagi, honey, I'm sorry! Please Usa-ko! Open the door! Please!"  
  
Mamoru let out a sigh of relief as the lock un-clicked and the door opened. He looked down to see his distraught girlfriend clutching the side of her face. "Go get me some ice," she said tonelessly as she brushed passed Mamoru and went and sat on her bed. Mamoru got an ice pack and carefully pressed it against her cheek.  
  
"I can do it. I don't want your help. Haven't you done enough?" she asked, taking the pack and touching it to her face. "Please just leave now, ok? Please…"  
  
Mamoru walked to the door and took one last look at her before closing it behind him. He leaned against it and sighed as he heard the lock click. It looks like it's a night on the couch for me, he thought sadly. Though, I do deserve it…  
  
  
  
Mamoru sipped his beer and watched Usagi finish her song. She had been singing for the past 2 and a half hours, and her face was beautifully flushed. Halloween face paint and concealer hid the ugly bruise on her cheek. Today had been horrible for Mamoru. Usagi hadn't talked to him at all and she left for the club five hours early. He was overwhelmed with guilt and would do anything he could to make it up with her. He would tell her so too, as soon as he could. He looked up as Usagi started talking before her final song.  
  
"Usually this is where I end, but I have one final song for you guys before DJ Mix 'n Zip takes over. I wrote this song last night, after something truly unforgettable and unmentionable happened to me. For weeks I've seen changes in a person who's very close to me, and this song is for that person."  
  
Mamoru sucked in a deep breath as the band started the opening bars. That's why she left early, Mamoru thought hopefully. To teach the band her song! There is hope!  
  
Usagi stepped up to the microphone, took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"You're too far, to bring you close,  
  
And to high to see below,  
  
Just hanging on your daily dose  
  
  
  
I know you never needed anyone  
  
But the rolling papers for your grass  
  
How can you give what you don't have?  
  
  
  
  
  
You keep on aiming for the top  
  
And quit before you sweat a drop  
  
Feed your empty brain  
  
With your hydroponic pot  
  
Start out playing with yourself  
  
You get more fun within your shell  
  
Nice to meet you, but I gotta go my way  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain  
  
But you're so in love with yourself  
  
If I say my heart is sore  
  
Sounds like a cheap metaphor  
  
So I won't repeat it no more  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd rather eat my soup with a fork  
  
Or drive a cab in New York  
  
'Cause to talk to you is harder work  
  
  
  
  
  
So what's the point of wasting all my words  
  
If it's just the same or even worse  
  
Then reading poems to a horse  
  
  
  
  
  
You keep aiming for the top  
  
And quit before you sweat a drop  
  
Feed you empty brain  
  
With your hydroponic pot  
  
I bet you'll find someone like you  
  
'Cause there's a foot to every shoe  
  
I wish you luck but I've got other things to do  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain  
  
But you're so in love with yourself  
  
If I say my heart is sore  
  
Sounds like a cheap metaphor  
  
So I won't repeat it no more"  
  
  
  
  
  
The bridge started and Mamoru felt his hope fading fast. He stared at Usagi praying that the message he was getting from the song was wrong. Sure a lot of this stuff actually applied to their relationship but surely… He watched with uncertainty as Usagi stepped up again.  
  
  
  
"I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain  
  
If I say my heart is sore  
  
Sounds like a cheap metaphor  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain  
  
But you're so in love with yourself  
  
If I say my heart is sore  
  
Sounds like a cheap metaphor  
  
So I won't repeat it no more"  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's voice and the music trailed off and the club erupted in applause. Usagi smiled lightly and as Mamoru watched with despair, started talking.  
  
"Mamoru, that was for you. I'm tired of playing games with you and of being hurt. As you said, it's your life and I can't run it for you. But I can't live with you if you're going to run it the way you do. Good-bye Mamoru and goodnight everyone! Thank you! Now enjoy the skills of DJ Mix 'n Zip." Usagi blinked back tears as she stepped off the stage and out the door, leaving Mamoru's life forever. Mamoru watched her go before running after her. He watched as she climbed into the passenger seat of her friend's car and it drove off, leaving Mamoru in the parking lot, on his knees sobbing.  
  
Fin! 


End file.
